


Love In A High School

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz is teaching his first year at Chicago High. He ends up making friends there with the staff and maybe just maybe falll in the with the adorable music teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Today's my first day teaching at Chicago High. I recently graduated from college. Got a bachelors degree in the English language. I never wanted to be a teacher. Always wanted to make music. I still play the bass, but found out I'm more into writing lyrics. I got like 20 notebooks full of poetry. If only I can put them to use. 

I was sitting on top of my desk waiting for the bell to ring. I looked around feeling a little proud of my decorating. I had song lyrics and other inspiring posters hanging on the wall. I was teaching Juniors so it should be easy. 

The bell sounded off signaling the beginning of class. I made sure my tie was straight. Wait a minute. Why am I trying to impress 16 year olds. The room started feeling up. Majority of the girls were whispering and looking at me. I had my black hair styled and I decided against putting eyeliner on. I wanted to look professional. Probably don't look like it considering the fact that I'm dressed in all black. The late bell rang so I decided to get ready.

"Hello everyone. So I'm Mr. Wentz. This is my first year teaching so take it easy on me. I'm like a teacher virgin" The class laughed making me relax a bit. "It's gonna take some time for me to remember names. So don't hate" I said after I took roll. 

"Just so you know I'm gonna be a really chill teacher. I never liked those strict teachers growing up. They were a pain in the ass" The class laughed probably cause it's true. 

"To prove how chill I am" I went and sat cross legged on my desk. "You can ask me any question. Personal or not" 

A kid who looked like a jock raised his hand. I pointed at him so he can talk. "Do you like sports?" Yeah he's a jock. 

"I like watching sports. I can only play soccer. I actually got offered a scholarship to play soccer, but I decided to teach instead" The kids looked pretty shocked that I play. Might be because I'm short and my outfit doesn't really show how muscular I am. 

Next a girl with red hair raised her hand. "Um how old are you?" She asked.

"I just turned 32 last week" I said. She looked a little disappointed. I'm guessing she wanted me to be in twenties so I'm closer to her age. 

A nerd kid then asked, "What's the meaning of life?" 

"The meaning of life? Man, I dunno" I started making my thinking face. I never thought about that before. "Pizza" I said nodding my head. "Only reason I live is because pizza is in the world" 

They busted into laughter. Once they quieted down another girl asked me, "Are you single?" 

"Um.. Yeah. I sorta got out of a long relationship. Mikey and I weren't really working out. Was always fight" 

"Mikey. As in a dude?" The girl asked. 

"Yeah. I'm gay. Before you guys ask me another question. I just want to say that I'm always here to support you. In high school I realized I was gay and I got bully for it and I really don't want you guys to go through what I went through. So if any problem occurs you can come talk to me" I was going to continue, but then I heard loud screaming. I looked around as if it was in the room. "What was that?" 

"Probably Mr. Stump's class. He normally has Freshmen scream to let their nervousness out" The jock kid said. 

"Okay. Well I'm gonna make sure. You guys just hang out I'll be right back" I walked out the room and down to the music room. I remembered Gerard saying the music room was the best place and where Stump is at. He opened the door to see the class singing. At the front was a guy playing the piano. He was wearing a black fedora over his strawberry blonde hair and a similar outfit like the one I was wearing. The man was singing with the kids and he sounded like a angel. I haven't even seen the guys face and I already wanted to know this guy.

The kids stopped singing and looked at me.he lifted his head from playing and looked at them. He tilted his head confused and then looked at where they were looking at. God he's gorgeous. He had such beautiful eyes that wear under some nice glasses. His skin looked so soft and God his lips. "Hello Mr" he made a sounds, but I could tell he was thinking. "I actually don't know who you are" 

I laughed lightly looking down at my feet. "It's Wentz. I'm the new language arts 3 teacher. I uh- I came by cause I heard scream. Student of mine said it might of been you" 

"Oh no that was the kids" he spun around on the piano bench so he was facing me. "I only scream in the bedroom" 

I looked at the kids to see them shocked like I was. "Are you hitting on me?" I asked. 

"Do you think I am, Mr. Wentz?" he asked as he walked toward me a little sexy like. 

"I think you are" I said. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked hitting his lip. 

"Go back to my room" I said far from the truth. 

He leaned against me and whispered into my ear, "I think you're gonna stand here frozen or go to the bathroom to jerk off" it was the second one.

"I uh-" 

He started laughing against me then did like a moon walk while pointing at me. "Got you"

"What?" I asked confused. Even the kids were confused. 

"Gerard told me today is your first day. He asked me to mess with you" he laughed which I was fascinated with. His whole body shook with laugher and he covered his mouth his hand. "I'm sorry" he said through a smile. 

"It's fine. I'm let you get back to your class" I walked out and went back to mine. The kids looked at me some white concern others not really caring. I probably looked really fluster which I am. No thanks to Mr. Stump. It's gonna be a long year.


	2. Lunch

Class have been pretty good. Each class asked different questions which I was thankful for. I was still hard from the experience with Mr. Stump. I wish I knew his first name. Right now I was heading to the break room to get a soda. 

"Hey buddy" Gerard said as I walked in. He was leaning against the counter drinking what I'm guessing is coffee. 

"You're such a dick" I said to him.

"Oh my love. Thou what have I done to you my majesty" he said.

"That was some bad use of Shakespeare. Wasn't even close to how he writes and you tech Shakespeare to Freshmen. I'm very disappointed. On the other hand you know exactly what you did you dick!" 

"Um well" he said tapping his chin with his two fingers. "I wasn't exactly in the room so can you tell me what happened" 

"He fucking teased me in front of his class. I had a raging boner throughout the rest of my classes" he was quiet, but he had a smirk on his face. I gave him a confused look. He pointed behind me and I turned around to see Mr. Stump holding a mug and blushing. 

"I believe that's my cue to leave. So I'll take my coffee and go to Frankie's room to have a quick make out session" Gerard patted Pete's shoulder before walking out. 

"I brought this for you as uh- peace offering" he said handing me the mug. 

"Peace offering?" I asked confused. We didn't fight or anything. 

"For uh what happened in my classroom. Also considering you're uh-" he was quiet, but was trying to find the right words. He made little gestures and I just waited. "Uh- condition" he said slightly pointing at the bulge I had in my pants.

"Oh uh- it's cool" I said not really sure what to say. 

"No it's really not. I'm sorry. I normally don't act like that at all. Like I never do that. Not even in any relationships I've been in. And I've only been in like two relationship which I completely understand cause I'm not good looking. If I was that type I would be like Hey I can totally help you with that" he said pointing at my crotch. "Then I would go on my knees and suck you off, but I'm not like that. I'm not like Frank and Gerard. Oh my god! I'm sorry. That probably turned you on more" he said covering his face with his hands. 

"No it's okay. I definitely don't have that image in my head" I said sarcastically. Really I had the though in my head. Of him on his knees. His red lips wrapped around my dick. 

"I'm sorry. Can we like start over?" He asked. 

"Okay" I said uneasy.

"Okay um-" he let out a breath of air. "Well I'm Patrick Stump. I teach music class which consists of marching band, jazz band, and all the choirs at the school. I started teaching here when I turned 23, which means I've been working here for 4 years. I actually attend high school here. I also have an obsession with Bowie and Prince" he said smiling. 

"It's nice to meet you Patrick. I'm Pete Wentz. I teach Language Arts 3 which consists Juniors. Only musical talents I have is playing the bass and wring lyrics. I have an obsession for pizza" I said. 

"It's nice to meet you Pete. I really like pizza too" he said biting his lip. 

Okay this is your chance Peter. Just ask him out. He's pretty much asking you too. Right? Yeah he had to. Why would he bite his lip after he said that? 

"Maybe we can get some pizza sometime" I said trying to confident, but I'm sure I failed miserably.

"I'll uh-I'd really like that" he said biting his lip again. If only I could bite his lip. 

"So it's a date?" I asked. 

"Yeah. You can just come by my room anytime. I'm always in there" 

"Okay. I'll see you later" Patrick nodded and shyly walked out. I smiled cause I just got a date with the most cutest man alive. 

"Bravo Pete" I jumped and turned around to see a man that looked pretty young sitting on the counter with a red bull in his hand. He had brown hair and nice eyes. He looked like he was in his early twenties,but looks can be deceiving. 

"Who are you and when did you come in?" I asked.

"I'm Tyler Joseph. I teach AP Psychology. I've been here the whole time. Just been hiding with my minds imagination" he said. 

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Bravo on getting a date with Patrick. He doesn't really date people. You know low self esteem. Everyone has it. I do. You do" 

"How do you know I have low self esteem?" I asked.

"Cause in your last relationship he cheated on you. So now you feel like you're worthless. Which is not true. Plus I can tell you cut. That means you're one of me" he said. I looked at my sleeve to see it rises up to show my scars. I pulled it down again though.

"Ty, what did I tell you about saying to much?" Said this guy with pink hair walking in. 

"I'm sorry, J. I'll stop" the guy went up to Tyler and kissed him. 

"Hi. You must be the new teacher. I'm Josh Dun. I teach PE" he said coming up to me and shaking my hand.

"Pete Wentz. You two dating?" I asked.

"Engaged" Tyler said happily still sitting on the counter. 

"Congratulation" I said to them. 

"Thanks man" Josh said walking back to Tyler.

"Hey, Dog Breath. Guess what?" Tyler said.

"What, Baby Boy?" Josh responded. 

"He's got a date with Patrick" Great. Pretty soon the whole school staff will know. 

"Really? Patrick doesn't date" 

"That's exactly what I said!" He said slapping Josh's arm. 

"Guess he must be a special one" 

"Um-you guys do know that I'm right here" I said waving at them. 

"Sorry. You're one lucky guy. Brendon and even Tyler tried to get with him. Maybe the whole staff, but he always said no" Josh said.

"Just so you know. Considering the fact that you two might be in a relationship. Something bad happened in Patrick's last relationship that caused him to not want to be in another relationship. Which caused him to reject everyone who asked him out. I can't say any more considering the fact that I'm his therapist" 

"You're his therapist?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have an opening on Monday if you're interested" Tyler said. 

"I'm good. I'm gonna go back to my room. Nice meeting you guys" I walked back to my room trying to think of what happened to Patrick. If I could fix him? What if I can't?


	3. Date

Pete finished up his last class and put the finishing touch to his lesson plans for tomorrow. He decided that today's a good day to take Patrick on that date so he headed to his class. He walked in to see Patrick at his cluttered desk. He had no idea on how so much stuff can be on it since it's the first day. "Oh hey Pete" he said looking up.

"Hey. Thought we can go on that date today since we both might be busy grading papers in the future" I said walking to his desk. 

"Yeah that's fine. Let me just finish this up" I nodded as he went back to writing on the paper. I looked at the papers on the desk to see it was just music sheets. Some was written on saying hold note or cut short. He saw a picture frame so he grabbed it to examine it more closely. It was Patrick with two other people. They looked slightly taller and older then Patrick. Not to old though maybe a year or two. 

"Who's this?" Patrick flinch and looked up. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me. Just wanted to start conversation" 

"It's okay. That's my brother and my sister" 

I nodded and said, "I have older brother and a younger sister" 

"At least you're not the youngest in your family like me. It sucks" he said while writing. 

"I thought the baby always gets spoiled" I smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

"No in my family" he chucked. "They always pressured me do something other then music" I nodded understanding completely. "Okay I'm all done. We can go now" 

We walked outside and decided to take my car to the pizza place. "You got some interesting music taste" he said going through all my CDs in the glovebox. It was mostly metal bands. 

"What's wrong with my music?" I said smiling while looking at the road. 

"I mean it's all metal or punk" he said looking at my Sex Pistols CD. 

"What's wrong with that?"

"I mean like you Bowie or even Prince?" He asked. 

"No. Why would I? Aren't they like old?" 

"Are you disrespecting them? You know they're fucking legends. I mean like they are gonna be remembered for centuries" he looked so protective over them. He must be really passionate about them.

"I wouldn't really know considering the fact I never listened to them" I said guilty. 

"What! It's official I'm making you listen to their records on our next date" 

"You saying will have another date?" I said hopefully. I glanced at him to see him blushing a little bit.

"Depends how this one goes. Also you need to know their music to enjoy mine" 

"You make music?" I said as I parked the car. 

"Yeah. I sometimes do small gigs at this café. Mostly covers. Every once in awhile I do one of my songs" he said as we got out. 

"I'm gonna have to catch one of your shows then Trick" I saw him smile at my words and he just nodded. We went to order and I came to find out he's a vegetarian. We got our food and took a seat at one of the tables. "So you close to all the school staff?" 

"Um...A little bit. I know a little bit about everybody. I mostly just talk to Tyler" I nodded remembering that Tyler is his therapist. Wasn't gonna tell him I knew that though. 

"Yeah met him and Josh today. They seem really happy together" 

"Yeah. They've been together since high school. About time they finally get married. How long have you known Gerard? Most be a long time considering the fact he wanted me to mess with you" he blushed lightly when he mentioned the teasing part.

Pete laughed lightly and said, "Since college. We were roommates. Him and Frank always were having sex so I mostly stayed at my friend Gabe's dorm" 

"I once walked in on Gerard going down on Frank in his classroom. That's why I stick with the break room or my room" Pete laughed knowing that something the crazy couple would do. "So you been in a serious relationship like them" I took a bit of his pizza as did I. 

"Um" I finished chewing cause I have manners. Sometimes. "Recently I was. We were together for four years. Ended when I found him in bed with another guy"

"I'm sorry" he said looking really sorry for me.

"It's fine. What about you?" I noticed he stiffened a little bit. 

"Um-" he started playing with his straw wrapper. "Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it though" 

"Okay. That's cool. You don't have to tell me anything if you're uncomfortable" he nodded and turned his head to look away. I took another bite as he just kept looking away. When he turned back to me he wiped a few stray tears. "You okay?" I reached out to touch his hand but he flinched and pulled away. 

"I-I'm fine. Just bad memories" he said quietly.

"I understand. Relationships are hard" he bit his lip and stood up and ran outside. I ran after him calling out to him. 

"Patrick!" I called out once I finally reached him. 

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to walk away from you. Please don't hurt me. Please. I'm sorry" he was full on crying and had his back pressed against my car. He looked so scared.

"Patrick, why would you-" then I remembered what Tyler said about his last relationship. "Trick, I'll never do whatever he did to you" I said trying to reach out for him again. 

"That's what you all say! You just use as you're punching bag or for a good fuck!" He yelled sobbing. 

"No I won't Patrick. I would never hurt. I swear. Not in a billion years" He kept crying and soon just crumbled to the floor. I went down to his level and and pulled him into a embrace. He just sobbed in my chest and I just kept saying its gonna be okay in his ear. 

He soon stopped and I realized it's cause he fell asleep. I lifted him into the car and drove to my place since I didn't know where he lived. I carried him inside and laid him down in my bed. I took his glasses and hat off and put them on the nightstand. I took his shoes off and placed them next to the bed. I turned off the lights and headed downstair. I stripped to my boxers and laid on the couch. I didn't want to share the bed with him cause I didn't want him to freak out when he woke up. 

Hemingway came up and I pet him. "What are we gonna do Hemmy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating on making another Peterick being in a reality show fic. Just don't know which show.


	4. Talk

I  woke up with Hemingway on my chest and the tv on. I remember falling asleep watching Nightmare Before Christmas. I moved Hemmy and headed upstairs. Patrick was still asleep. He looked like a little angel when he sleeps. I'm not saying he's not cute when he's awake because damn he's flawless. I decided to let him sleep a little longer since it's only 6 a.m. School starts at 8 a.m, but I go a little early. 

I grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower then got out and got dressed. I then started to put product in my hair. I brushed my teeth and then walked out to grab a tie. I opened the door to see Patrick sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked so adorable. 

"Morning" I said as I went to my drawer that had ties and bow ties. 

"Morning" he said back as he put his glasses on. 

"Want to burrow some clothes?" I asked him as I looked in the mirror to tie my tie. 

"Um yeah. Thanks" he said awkwardly. 

"You can pick some clothes out since I don't know what size you wear." I grab a pair of shoes at the bottom of the closet and put them on the bed. He got up and started looking through all my shirts I had hanging up. 

"Did we um.." He just pointed at the bed so I quickly responded. 

"No! We didn't. I just let you sleep in here. I slept on the couch" he nodded and soon found a shirt. I pointed at the dresser drawer where I keep my pants at. I grabbed my phone to see Gerard had texted me. A lot might I add. 

Better Way: How's your date going?

Better Way: Hello!!!

Better Way: Answer Asshole!!!

Better Way: okay. I see how it is. You're gonna ignore me :(

Better Way: Wait a minute!!!

Better Way: Did you guys fuck?

Better Way: Damn. Didn't think you were one of those guys to fuck on the first date.

Better Way: Frankie said congrats on getting that fine ass.

I shook my head and responded, 'I'll tell u l8r' I looked up to see Patrick coming out of the bathroom in different clothes. He was wearing a pair of my black skinny jeans and a grey shirt. "Ready to go?" He asked me as he put on his fedora. 

"Yeah. Wait" I went to my closet and pulled out a blazer I had gotten last week but was too big on me. "Here" I said handing it to him.

"No. It's okay Pete. I'm fine just wearing this" he said as he tried to hand it back to me. It like he felt guilty for wearing my clothes. 

"Here" I said putting it on him. "I was gonna return it cause it didn't fit me" I fixed the collar and looked his outfit over. "Plus it looks good on you" He looked down blushing a mumbled a thanks. I headed downstairs and let Hemingway outside since I didn't want him to make a mess while I'm gone. Patrick was waiting by the door with his folded clothes. We headed to my car and I locked the door on our way out. Then we were off to Chicago High.

"I'm sorry about-"

"It's fine" I said cutting him off. 

"No it's not. I shouldn't had acted like that" 

"Patrick, it okay. I understand" I said looking at the road.

"But I feel like you deserve an explanation as to why I was like that" I pulled over cause I couldn't drive while having this conversation. I took off my seatbelt and turned to face him. 

"I don't need one, Patrick. I get that sometimes something makes you remember a memory and sometimes it's one that's not so great. So I don't want you to have to tell me. I want you to have good memories when you're with me. So whatever I had said that made you remember I won't say it again" I try not say that I know a little bit as to why he did break down.

"No it wasn't you Pete. It just that I hadn't been on a date in a really long time and that one went really bad. I'm just really messed up emotionally right now"

"I am too. I may not show it, but I am. I believe everyone in this world is messed up in their own way" 

"But I'm really really messed up, Pete. I can't let anyone touch me without flinching and some things people say or do make me remember what he did to me. I hate to know that he caused so much pain to me for three fucking years and its gonna be with me for the rest of my life. I hate it so much. I can't enjoy being in a relationship cause of how scared I am. I am scared if you would hurt me like he did. Even worst if he comes and kills you or me. I'm just in constant fear all the time and tired of it" He was crying as he was talking and it broke my heart. It hurt to hear how much pain he has. I don't understand how anyone could hurt Patrick. 

"I would never hurt you, Patrick. If we're in a relationship or not, I'll never hurt. You are an amazing person. I get that I've only know you for two days, but it's true. You're everything I wanted to be growing up. You're talented, you're gorgeous, you're brave, and you're so strong. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I swear Patrick" He hugged me as soon as I finished talking. I can feel his tears falling down onto my shirt. I rubbed his back in calming way. 

He pulled out of the hugged and looked at me. "Do you think we can go on another date since I fucked up the first one" 

"I would love to. This time you can play me some Bowie and Prince" 

He laughed and said, "I'll be sure to" 

I smiled at him and put my hand on top of his. I squeezed it lightly in loving manner. I put back on my seatbelt and started the car again.


	5. I'm Not Okay

It was 7:45 by the time we made it to the school. We got off the car and I walked Patrick to his class. Some students were in the hallway. While others were just talking to their friends. We got to his door and he pulled out his keys to unlock the door. "So uh do you want to meet up in the break room for lunch?" He asked.

"How bout you meet me in my room. I'll order a pizza and I'll be sure to make it half veggie" I said. 

He smiled and said, "You're the best" he then walked into his room. I headed to my own room since the bell was about to ring. I got the papers out and logged into my computer. The bell sounded off and the kids started to come in. Some kids were whispering to each other as they sat in their seats. The late bell rang so I got up from my desk and stood in front of the class to take attendance. 

"So today I'm gonna hand out some papers that have some questions so I can get to know you a little better" I said putting the right about of paper on the front desks that were in rows. On the last desk the door opened and I looks to see Gerard heading his way with his usual cup of coffee. 

"Please tell me you guys fucked" he said causing a few students to giggle. 

"Right now is not the time to talk about that" I said walking back to my desk to check my emails. 

"Oh my god! That's a yes!" He said really loud and following me. "How was he? Was he loud? I can imagine him being really loud in bed" 

"Gerard, I didn't have sex with Patrick" I said making him stop talking.

"What? Why not?"

"Because... Something else happened" I said as I was typing up the power point I have planned in a few days. 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I said something that made him break down" I really didn't want to talk about this. I don't want to remember Patrick crying. 

"Break down about what?" It hit me that Gerard didn't know Patrick as much as I thought. 

"Nothing. It's something personal. Patrick doesn't want to talk about it" 

"Okay. I'm gonna go to Frankie's room. Call if you need me" he said confused about what I said. I sighed and went back to typing. 

***Hour Later***  
It's now second period which happens to be my honors class. I decided to just get them right in to work cause come on, it's an honors class. 

"So in first semester you guys will be reading Hairstyles Of The Damned" I said passing the books out. "Surprisingly I got this pass the school board so we're gonna read it. I'm pretty positive you guys will enjoy it. It's not like the typical stories you read at school. The story line is mostly about Brian who is a typical high school outcast in a catholic school. His best friends, Gretchen and Kim, are all about the punk scene. This book mostly is about Brian being hopelessly in love with Gretchen, who happens to be in love with someone else" I went in front of the class leaning against my desk. "If you enjoy rock or punk music then you are gonna love this book. In the beginning of ever chapter there's a list of songs that Brian puts on a mixtape for Gretchen" 

"Nice book choice, Mr Wentz" I turned to the door to see Patrick. 

"Hey" was all I can say. I didn't expect him to come to my class.

"Hey" he said back with that beautiful smile. He then turned to the class and said, "Hey guys" The whole class responded back with different things. They all seemed to really like Patrick. 

"So what are you doing here this fine evening Mr. Stump?" 

"Oh I brought you some coffee" he said walking up to me and handing it over. "It's apology for last night" I smiled and took a sip and it had the right amount of sugar and creamer.

"You don't have to apologize. It's fine and thank you for the coffee. It's just the way I like it" I told him

"You're welcome" he said blushing. He turned was looking down, but I saw him glance at the class who happened to be watching us. "I'm gonna let you finish teaching your class" he told me then walking about. 

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He had turned and our bodies were close together. "Go sit at my desk. I'm almost done" I said quietly so only he can hear. He took a few steps back and then walked to sit in my chair. 

I turned back to the class and some were smirking while others were whispering to each other once again. "Alright. So sadly I have to give you guys your first assignment on the second day of school" They all made displeasing noises. "It's alright cause it's easy. I want you guys to get a blank sheet of paper and write 6 to 8 sentences about how you feel about this book. You can go through some pages, read the back, just look at the cover. Just tell me how you feel about it.You can put down that it looks good, it looks bad, that this is complete bullshit" Some kids laughed. "Honestly I don't care if you write one sentence about the book and the others are about you ranting about your crush or your tacky friend or about how good Mr. Stump's class is. You can write about me. I don't care. As long as you have all the sentences. So uh go ahead and get started. Once you're done put it on my desk" They started opening their binder and writing. I went to my desk and sat on it so I can talk to Patrick. 

"You're a really good teacher" Patrick said looking up at me. 

"Thanks. That's a good thing since this is my first real teaching job" 

"Seems like you've been teaching forever" he said giving me a small smile. 

"So you've read Hairstyles Of The Damned?" I asked.

"Yeah. In high school. I was the one shy kid that was always alone. I really wanted to be in the punk scene though" 

I laughed and said, "I can't imagine teenager you hanging out with the punks" 

"Yeah. That's why it failed" he said laughing with me. "What scene were in at high school?" 

"Well I was on the soccer team so I was considered a athlete, but I hanged out with a lot of punks. So I was kind of all over the place" 

"I can see you being that" Patrick nodded as he was thinking.

"What? Being an athlete and a punk?"

"No. Being all over the over place" I laughed and he just smiled. 

"Hey Mr. Stump" I turned slightly and saw a blonde girl putting her paper on my desk. 

"Hey Stacy. You doing Jazz Band this year?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah. I'm also doing advance women choir" she said.

"So you have me for two classes" she nodded. "Oh my god. It's gonna be so much fun" 

"Yeah. My mom want me to do either choir or Spanish. I don't really want to have Mr. Saporta. He's kind of hyper for being a teacher" she said.

"Yeah. He's out there" Patrick said.

"Alright. I'll see you next period, Mr. Stump" Patrick just smiled at her as she walked away. 

"All the kids seem to like you" I said turned back to my original position. 

"I'm sure there are some that hate me" he said.

"I don't think anyone can hate you Patrick" 

He looked down at his hands and at that moment I realized that I, once again, said the wrong thing. He stood and ran out. "Trick" I called out running after him. He got to his door and opened it, but I stopped him. 

"Im sorry. I'm sorry. Can you leave me alone please" he said crying. Breaking my heart once again. 

"Tell me you're okay" I said sternly.

"I can't tell you I'm okay because I'm not, Pete! I'm never gonna be okay! You can't fix the damage he caused. My family can't because they don't even fucking believe me! They didn't think he really did all these things to me! Just leave me alone Pete! Like everybody else!" 

"Thats the thing I don't wanna leave you alone. I'm not like all those other people you know. I'm gonna believe everything you say and I'm gonna help you get better. I went through a lot after college. I tried killing myself everyday because I was lonely and I was hearing voices in my head. I don't want you to be like me. If you want to be alone then I'm gonna be alone with you. We can be alone together" 

"No can one can fix me Pete" he said in a whispered.

"That's cause you haven't met the right person" I said looking into his gorgeous blue eyes that looked so sad. Then in a blink of an eye, my lips were on his. It was perfect. Everything I imagined when I looked at him. I felt something I never felt with anybody else. It wasn't just the lust that I felt when I kissed Mikey or all the other guys I dated. I felt something that's hard to explain. Something that you feel only once in your life. 

We soon parted and I whispered, "I'm sorry for kissing you"

"It's okay" he whispered back. "You should go back to your class. I'm gonna be okay" 

I nodded and gave him a small smile. I walked off to my class and once I walked in, I leaned against the wall biting my lip. I just kiss Patrick. I just kissed the super adorable music teacher. 

"Is Mr. Stump okay?" I turned completely forgetting that the kids were in the room.

"Uh. Yeah. I think he's gonna be okay now" I said knowing that it's true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you want Patrick's ex to be. I also feel like I'm making their relationship go fast. Oh well.


	6. Pizza

Finally it was lunch. I had ordered the pizza and it should be getting here soon. "Knock, knock" I looked to see Patrick by the doorway smiling. 

"Hey you" I said finding myself smiling as well. "Pizza should be here soon" I said standing up so I can find the stack of papers from third period. 

"Good" he said coming over and sitting on the desk so I was practically standing between his legs. He reached over and grabbed the stack I was looking for and handed them to me. 

"Thanks" I said putting them back down. He then pulled me down by my tie into a kiss. I instantly kissed back cause come on. Have you seen his lips? They're just so kissable. I deepened the kiss and he wrapped one of his legs around mine pulling me even closer to him. 

Ring. Ring

I sadly broke the kiss and grabbed the phone. "Wentz speaking" I said 

"The pizza you ordered is here" the lady at the front desk said. 

"Alright send it in" I said hanging up. I went back to kissing Patrick. It was getting pretty heated. I had him laying on the desk with me on top of him. 

"Aha!!" I pulled away and looked at the door to see Gerard and Frank. "I knew you guys fucked" Patrick blushed and pushed me off him. 

"Gee. That's not nice to point out" Frank scowled. 

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Brought your pizza over" Frank said putting the pizza down on one of the students desks. 

"Thanks. Now get out" Gerard rolled his eyes and walked out with his boyfriend. I went and served a piece for Patrick and myself. I looked to see Patrick doing something on my computer. "Gonna come eat?" I asked him

"Yeah. Just one moment" he started putting on the volume on the speakers in the class. Music started playing and I didn't really know it. He walked over taking the plate I had and sat cross legged on one of the desks. 

"Let me guess. Bowie" I said. 

"Yeah. I promised to play their stuff on our second date" 

I smiled and teased, "So this is our second date?" 

He blushed again and bit his lip. He looked so adorable. "I guess"

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He tasted like pizza and something sweet. Something that seemed to naturally be Patrick. It was something I wanted to taste forever. We continue eating and I actually really liked the music. 

"Now for the perfect way to end a date" I got all the papers and put them into two stacks. "To help me grade papers" Patrick laughed and nodded his head. We were going through a few papers and then Patrick made a noise.

"Pete why is it that a lot of these papers are about us?" 

"What?" I said confused. Majority of mine were about the book and a few were about how they were hungry. 

"Yeah. This one is saying how we would make a cute couple. Then this one is about how it's cute that I'm wearing you're clothes" 

"That's why kids were staring at us when we were walking into school" I said connecting the dots.

"Also why my students kept asking how Mr. Wentz is" Patrick said shaking his head. 

"Well Mr. Stump" I said kissing him softly. "We better not distract our students"

"Mhm. What's the harm of distracting them a little bit" I chuckled and crashed my lips on his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I have like three other Peterick fic ideas, but I know I should focus on this and Not Sure If It Matters. Comment any of your opinions or requests.


	7. My Savior

Patrick and I have been going out for a month now. He's starting to get less tense when I hold his hand or say something wrong. The whole school knew about our relationship thanks to Gerard. He and Brendon snuck into principal Hoppus office some how. Brendon told the whole school about Patrick and I through the intercom. 

I just walked into my class and started to get ready. I was gonna have the class start a project. They had to make a list of songs and draw illustrations for it. I had to make copies so I headed to the break room. I started copying them while texting Patrick 'Good Morning' like I always do. 

"This is the first time I've seen Patrick genuinely happy" I jumped and turned around to see Tyler sitting on the counter. He's so quiet unlike Josh. Maybe that's why they're perfect together. 

"Next time can you make noise when you walk in here" I said. 

"Okay. I'm serious about Patrick though" he said before sipping his Red Bull. 

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked while grabbing some of the papers. 

"He only talks about you during most of our sessions and he hugged me one time" I smiled cause he was talking about me. I guess I've really helped him get better. 

"Hey Tyler. Do you think you can tell me about Trick's ex? I don't want to ask him since I don't want him to break down" I really want to know what this guy did to my Lunchbox. Or at least get an idea of what he looks like. Tyler looked around and sighed. 

"Fine, but you can't tell no one that I told you" I nodded my head. "It started when Ryan Ross, the teacher that had your teaching spot before, invited Patrick to a party. Back then Patrick was a really social person so he went. That's where he met Andy" 

"Wait! You mean Patrick's best friend. Andy Hurley?" 

"No. Biersack. Patrick fell for him instantly. Andy was the complete opposite of Patrick. He was skinny, tall, bunch of tattoos, and he was kind of rude. In the beginning of their relationship Patrick was happy. Kind of like how he is right now. Soon though it changed. Patrick stopped showing up at work and when he did, he didn't look so great. He was super skinny and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. I found out it was because of what Andy was doing to him"

"What did he do exactly?" 

"He was beating him. Not just like one hit. Like to the point Patrick had to go to the hospital. Of course he couldn't cause Andy would lock him in the bedroom. He wouldn't let Patrick eat at all and forced him to have sex. It went on for three year. It ended once Josh and I stepped in. Josh being the caring guy he is wanted to go to Patrick's house to see if he was okay since he had been gone for weeks. We knocked and no one answered, but the door was unlocked so we walked in. We heard noises upstairs so we went up and walked into the bedroom. Andy was kicking Patrick as he was on the floor holding on to his stomach. Josh had tackled Andy. I called the cops and ambulance. I tried to help Patrick up, but he just couldn't. He was just laying there practically throwing up blood. When they got to the hospital they told me that he had a few broken ribs, a wrist that looked to be fractured for days, then the fact he hadn't ate for two months. He's lucky to be alive" 

I was looking at the papers in my hand trying to hid the fact that I was crying. Patrick really did go through a lot. Now I understand why he didn't want me and him to happen. "What happened to Andy?" I asked.

"Patrick got a restraining order. We haven't seen him since his arrest" I nodded glad that asshole was away from Patrick.   I was gonna ask him if Patrick thought that I was going to do that to him, but the door opened. I lifted my head and looked towards the door. There stood Patrick in his usually black skinny jeans and button up. Of course with his fedora on top. 

"Hey babe-Pete are you okay?" He asked. I just went up to him and hugged him tightly. I had my head on the crook of his neck crying silently. I feel him hesitate as he hugged me back. "What's wrong, Peter?" He whispered. 

"I'm so sorry. I will never hurt you" I felt him tense up and he pulled me away. 

"I know you won't Peter. I trust you with my life. I know you truly love me and I love you" he softly kissed me and wiped all my tears. "Glad you didn't wear any guyliner. You would of looked like a mess" he said smiling. I laughed knowing it was true. "Im glad you're in my life Pete. You're always gonna be my savior" he said having his arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled and kissed him. 

"And you're my angel" I nuzzled his neck with my head making him giggle. 

"Jeez you guys are are cute" I turned around forgetting that Tyler was still in the room. "Can you name your first child Tyler" 

"As long as yours and Josh's child after one of us" Patrick said dragging me out the room. We went to my room and I put the papers down. 

"I'm sorry for going behind your back to find out" I said. 

"It's fine. I don't think I would handle telling you myself" he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck, pressing his body against mine. "Beside you had a right to know" 

"I love you Trick" 

He smiled and said, "I love you too, Pete" I leaned down and kissed him. It started off really soft and then really intense. I bit his lip causing him to moan. I took the chance and slipped my tongue into his mouth. We were full on making out and every once in awhile he would moan. I spun us around and he jumped on top of my desk without breaking the kiss. He leaned back so he was laying down with me on top of him. He was sliding his hands under my button up and some what grinding up against me. Of course the moment was ruined by the bell going off. I broke the kiss and stood up straight. Patrick sat up to and put his fedora back on. 

"Sometimes I hate being a teacher" I said fixing my shirt. 

"You gotta pay bills some how" he said getting off the desk. Some kids started to walked in saying hi to Patrick as they walked by. 

"Alright the late bell is about to ring so I'm gonna get out of your hair" he was walking out, but I grabbed him and pulled him back. 

"You can stay in my hair all day if you wanted to" I said holding on to his hips. 

"You know I have classes Pete" he said. 

"If only we can get away" 

"One day" he said kissing me. 

"Whoa! Get some Mr. Wentz!" I heard someone yelled and some wolf whistling.

I pulled out of the kiss and looked at them. "Don't be jelly Jason cause you don't someone fine as hell" Patrick hit my arm as I laughed with Jason and his friends. "You know you're out as fuck babe" 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you say that to your students" he said blushing.

"Okay. I'll keep the comments to the minimal" I said givinm g him a quick kiss. 

"You better Peter" he started fixing my shirt collar. "Are you gonna make make it to my show tonight?" 

"Of course. First time I'll ever see you perform" I've sat through his classes before, but not just him by himself. 

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch" he said fixing my hair. 

"Alright. Staying at my place this weekend right?" I asked. We transition every weekend. Patrick lived in a cute house that matched his personality. He said it was his dream home growing up. 

"Of course" the late bell rung and I tried to remember everyone who came in late. Hard to keep track when I have my cute as a button boyfriend standing in front of me. "Alright I'm gonna go to the break room. Tyler should be in there so I won't be alone" 

"Alright. Bye babe" I quickly kissed him and he walked out. 

"Hey guys. So you guys are gonna start a project today" I said passing out the papers after I took roll. 

"So you get to pick whatever songs you want. I want you to write it to someone special in your life. So go ahead and get started" I said.

"Did you make one for Mr. Stump?" Jason asked.

"Shut up and get to work Jason" I said jokingly.

"I take that as a yes" Jason said smirking.


	8. Let's Get It On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut

I got ready for tonight. I just wore my skinny jeans, black button up, and my combat boots. I decided to put on some guyliner. I fed Hemmy and grabbed the car keys. I texted Patrick asking which café he's playing at. He responded with This Ain't A Scene Café/Bar. I put it in the gps and saw it wasn't far away. I got there and walked in to see a small crowd. I went and ordered a beer. I soon saw Patrick go on stage with his guitar. People were cheering so I sat at the bar and clapped for him. 

"Hey guys. I'm Patrick Stump and first song I'll be singing is Life On Mars" I smiled cause of course he would sing Bowie. He was amazing like always. He performed some more Bowie and then he changed it up.

"So these next two songs are ones that I've written. This is my first time I'm performing these so sorry if they're bad. This one is called Spotlight" he started playing his guitar and singing his song. It was really good. Very powerful. The next one was This City and it was so good. Patrick is just a musical genius. I don't know how he can play the guitar that good. I can't even play my bass like that.

He took a drink of water then talked into the mic. "So this next song is a little different then the other songs I performed tonight. So yeah. Gonna leave you guys with this one" he looked at me and bit his lip. He started strumming and then as soon as he sang that first note, I knew I was in trouble. I just started at him as he sang the song. It was just pure sex. The lyrics and his voice. 

He looked right at me as he sang, "I love you" and through the rest of the song. At the end he just stopped and said, "then it kinda fades out" The whole crowed stood up and clapped. "Thank you" He walked off the stage and straight to me. He bit his lip and looked down. "What did you think?" 

I smiled and pulled him closer by his tie. I kissed him and he was a little shocked, but kissed back. "I loved it" 

"I'm glad you did. What was you're favorite?" He asked. 

"You're last one. Always loved how Marvin Gaye sang Let's Get It On, but I like your version better" I said. 

He smiled and whispered, "We should get out of here" I grabbed his hand and we went to my car. We can go back tomorrow to get his car. He held my hand as I drove back to my place. When we walked in Hemmy ran jumped on Patrick. "Hey Hemmy. I missed you" Patrick said. 

I smiled at the two. Hemmy really like Patrick. Probably cause Patrick always babied him. "I don't get no love" I said pouting. 

He walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek. "Of course you do. You always have love" I smiled and kissed him. It was getting pretty intense. I can feel him hard against me and he can probably feel how hard I am. I can feel his hand go to my belt, but I pulled out of the kiss to stop him. "What's wrong? Do you not want to? I understand if you don't want to" 

"No I do Patrick. It's just are you sure" I asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I've been wanting to have sex with you for weeks now" Patrick said as if it was so obvious. 

"Why didn't you tell me that? I have too. I just wasn't sure if you were comfortable to" I truly wasn't sure. He was flinching and then when he wasn't I didn't want to move it too quickly. 

"I wasn't before, but once I realized you would never hurt me I wanted to" he said nervously. I smiled and pulled in for a kiss. I broke him and took him to my bedroom. He laid on the bed I laid next to him. We started kissing again. It was like all the other kisses we shared when we would just talk in bed. He soon moved so he was straddling me. We kept kissing till i flipped us so I was on top. I started kissing and nipping his neck. I moved back so I can unbutton his shirt, but he stopped me. 

"What wrong babe?" 

"It's just" he was looking everywhere but at me. "I have a lot of bruises and scars" 

"Me too" he looked at me shocked. I never let him looked at my arms. Always wore long sleeves so no one can see. I started uncuffing my sleeves. I pulled them up and he gasped. 

"Pete" he grabbed my arm and lightly touched the scars. "Why would you do this?" He said crying. 

"It was after I found out Mikey was cheating on me. I got really insecure and then one day I got a blade. I'm sorry" I said wiping his tears. 

"Promise me you'll stop Pete" he said with pleading eyes. 

"I stopped as soon as I met you, Patrick" he smiled and pulled me into a kiss. It was just pure passion. It was one of those kisses I'll never forget. I pulled back and started unbuttoning his shirt. I looked at all the bruises and scar. I moved down and kissed them all. He rested a hand in my hair as I did. I started undoing his pants and he just watched. I pulled both his boxer briefs and pants down. I kissed his hipbone and then moved back up to kiss him. 

As I slid my tongue into his mouth I moved my hand down to stroke his dick. He moaned lightly in my mouth making the kiss 10 times better. He started undoing my pants as I kept jerking him off. Fuck! I just remembered I'm out of lube. 

Patrick must of notice by my face of what I was thinking. He grabbed my hand and put two of my fingers in his warm mouth. He was moving my hand to go practically fuck his mouth really slow. I can feel his tongue go between the them so they were all wet with his saliva. I just watched biting my lip and letting out a quiet moan. He looked so fucking hot. He removed his mouth from my fingers with a pop and bit his lip. He moved my hand down to his hole and slowly pushed them in. He was tilting his head up and moaning lightly. He hand my fingers all the way in and started moving my hand in and out till I got the hint. I was thrusting my fingers into him and I moved my head down so I can bite at his neck. 

"Oh fuck Pete" he moaned into my ear. He had both hands grabbing my shoulders. "I need you in me Pete" 

"We don't have no lube though and I think I ran out of condoms" I said against his neck. 

"It's fine. I'm clean and just do it dry" he gasped out. 

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you" I said moving back to look at him. He looked gorgeous. He's lips were bruised from us kissing and his cheeks where slightly red. 

"I'm sure. It won't hurt. I've had worse" he said. I nodded my head grabbed the base of my dick so I can position myself to enter him. He slowly pushed in and groaned. I stopped cause it sounded like it hurt. He wrapped his legs around me, grabbed my hips, and pushed me against him so my dick was fully in him. "Fuck" he groaned. I kissed him as a way of apologizing even though I didn't really do anything wrong. 

"Move" he mumbled against my lips. I slowly started thrusting and he was little moans. "Harder" he commanded. I listened and he was scratching at my back. I moved my hips a little bit so I can change the angle. I thrusted once he arched his back and let out a loud moan. I instantly know I must of hit his prostate so I kept thrusting right there.

He had his head tilted up again and I had my lips against his lip again. He was moaning in my ear as he gripped my shoulders so he wouldn't move up to much. "I love you so much" I said into his ear. 

"I love you too" he breathed out. I kept trusting going a little faster. "Fuck. I'm close, Pete" 

"Me too baby" I said feeling my orgasm forming. I started kissing and biting his neck again. I went and bit lightly where his pulse was causing him to moan and cum against my stomach. He clenched around me causing me to cum as well. We both tried to catch our breath before doing anything. Soon I pulled out and watched as my cum dripped out of him. I laid next to him and looked at the ceiling. 

"Best sex ever" I laughed as I saw him throw his fist weakly in the air. 

"I'm glad it was" I said pulling him closer to me. 

"I love you Pete" he said against my chest. 

"I love you too, Trick" he smiled at me and leaned up to kiss me. I pulled the covers up as he moved to his side. I moved so I was spooning him. 

"Night babe" I said kissing the back of his neck. 

"Night" he mumbled back. He soon feel asleep and I did as well with a smile on my face.


	9. Death

I woke up with my arms around Patrick's waist just like all the other weekends, but this time we were both naked. I smiled and tighten my grip on him. He nuzzled his head further in my chest. I thought he fell back asleep, but he didn't. "What time is it?" He mumbled into my chest. 

"Um" I turned slightly to look at the clock. In red it said 9:00. "It's 9 o'clock" 

"Mm" Patrick lifted his head to look at me. "Can we stay in bed all day?" 

I smiled and nodded my head. "Anything for you Lunchbox." He smiled and leaned up to kiss me. It was slightly getting heated. Of course the moment was ruined by a phone ringing. I grabbed mine thinking it was ringing, but it wasn't. Patrick sat up and grabbed his pants from the side of the bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. 

"Hello" he said. I can hear a woman crying hysterically. "Mom, you need to calm down. I can't understand you" Patrick ran his hand through his messy hair. I instantly knew he was worried. I can hear her say something. Patrick put his hand over his mouth and I can see tears forming in his eyes. 

"Patrick, what's wrong?" I asked. He hung up on his mom without saying goodbye. He just looked down, but I knew he was crying. I just pulled him into a hug. As soon as he was in my arms he broke down into sobs. "Shh. It's okay. Let it all out" I said rubbing soothing patterns on his back. 

"She-she's dead" Patrick hiccuped out.

"Who Patrick?" I asked.

"My-my sister"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: sorry so short. I'm moving houses right now so it's hard to update. I'm planning on making another Peterick story, but I feel like I'm making so many fics that I'm not gonna keep up with. Fuck it I'll write and post it later.


	10. Megan Stump

"We have to go" Patrick said once he stopped crying. 

"You sure?" I asked. As he got some clothes to go shower. 

"Yes. I'm sure. Kevin needs me" he went to the bathroom while I got dressed. I just threw on skinny jeans and a random band shirt. I actually think it's my old bands shirt. I didn't really need to impress Patrick's mom. I remembered that she didn't really support Patrick's decisions in life. Also didn't believe all the things Andy did to him. Once they were both ready, Patrick drove to his family home. It's a decent size for Patrick's small family. I held his hand as he knocked on the door.

The door opened to revel a short woman. She looked slightly like Patrick. "Sweetie, I didn't think you will get here so fast" she said pulling him into a hug causing him to let go of my hand. 

"I had to see you guys" Patrick responded pulling out of the hug. 

"Who's this?" She said looking at me. "Where's Andy?" That caused Patrick to flinch. 

"You know Andy's gone. Mom this is my boyfriend Pete" he said standing next to me again. 

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Stump" I said reaching my hand out to shake her hand. She just looked at it and walked into the house. How fucking rude! 

We followed her into the kitchen. She seemed to be baking. "So, sweete, how's Andy doing?" Patrick flinch once again. 

"Mom, you know I haven't talked to him since he did what he did to me" Patrick was looking at his hands.

"Stop lying to yourself. He never hurt you. You've always just wanted attention" she said. Patrick just turned around and ran upstairs. 

"Patrick!" I called out to him as I followed him. He ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "Trick, open up. Don't listen to her. She just being stupid. She doesn't understand" 

"Just leave me alone Pete" he called out. 

"Mom say the wrong thing again" I turned around to see a guy slightly taller then me with brown hair and some glasses on. "You must be the famous Pete that Patrick's been talking about. I'm Kevin" he said shaking my hand. 

"Yeah. I'm Pete. It's nice to meet you" I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me slightly further down the hall. 

"I'm guessing you've heard about Andy" He whispered. I nodded my head not sure why he mentioned.him. "And about Megan" I nodded my head again. "Okay. Well I believe-actually I know that Andy had something to do with her death" 

"How do you know?" I asked. 

"Cause of this" he pulled out his phone and showed me a text. 

From: Andy The Asshole  
YOU'RE NEXT

"You need to protect Patrick"

"But he threatened you. Should you get protection" I said confused. 

"Don't worry about me. I know he's killing us off so we won't get in the way. He just wants to get to Patrick. He knows Megan and I always protect Patrick. Just promise me you'll protect my little brother" Kevin said. He looked scared. Probably for both his and Patrick's. 

"I promise Kevin. I won't let no one hurt Trick. I love him too much to lose him" I sweated to him. 

Kevin smiled looking slightly relived. "Since I don't know when I'll die, I want to tell you I give you my blessing. Knowing Patrick he wouldn't marry you without knowing that I accepted you. You seem to make Rick happy. Just promise me that you won't hurt him and that you help him with self esteem" 

"I promise I will. Thank you so much and maybe if you call the cops you won't get hurt" I said. I really liked Kevin unlike Patrick's mom. She's a total bitch. 

"It will make things worse. I'll be fine. Just keep your promise Pete" he told me. I nodded my head before he hugged me. He then went downstairs. As soon as he did the bathroom door open. Patrick walked out and looked at me. I can tell he was crying. I went to him and engulfed him into an embrace. He just cried into my chest. I knew right then and there, that I had to stay strong for Patrick. I had to protect him from all harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile been working on my new Peterick fic called I Never Meant For This To Happen. Will try to update soon though. Also lossing inspiration for YouTube Romance. So leave any request you have for any of my stories. Thank you and love you guys.


	11. Two Months Later

(Patrick's POV)  
I finally finished my last class for the day. Pete said he had to say from awhile cause he had to give some kids detention. I understood completely. I had to figure out what songs all the choirs were singing for the upcoming show. 

Ring Ring

I picked up the phone. "Hello. Music room" 

"Hi Patrick" It was Rebecca from the front desk. "Andy's here to see you" 

"Alright send him in" I remembered that Hurley said he would visit the school soon to catch up. I haven't seen him for two weeks now. 

I kept looking through all the music sheets imagining the music in my head. "Look at you" I froze as soon as I heard that voice. The one that I use to love and now hate. "Mr. Teacher" I heard him walking closer and I held my breath. He moved his hand to rub against my cheek. I flinched as he did. "Still scared like usual" he said. 

"What are you doing here? You can't be anywhere near me, Andy. You can go to jail" I said standing up and moving away from him. 

"I'm here to give you a warning Patrick" he said walking closer to me. I backed up till I was against the wall. "I know about your little boyfriend" I looked at him scared. How did he know about Pete? "Been keeping a close eye on you Patrick. Now listen closely. You break up with Pete" 

"No" I said about to cry. "I won't Andy. I love him" 

"I don't care how you feel. You break up with him tonight. If you don't I'll kill him" I closed my eyes trying not to show him that I was crying. "I'll be at your house tonight. If you aren't there by 5 p.m I will kill both of you" he kissed me hard and then leaving. I started crying as soon as he left. Of course at that moment Pete walked in.

"Patrick what's wrong? Baby talk to me" Pete said running and hugging me. 

"Pete I can't- I can't do this anymore" he stopped and looked at me shocked. 

"What?" Pete said with wide eyes. 

"I'm breaking up with you" I cried out. 

"Why?" He asked.

"It's just me Pete. I can't do this anymore" I lied. 

"Tell me the real reason! Tell me Patrick!" He yelled. I just shook my head and kept crying. I couldn't tell him. Andy would hurt him. 

"Just tell me Patrick. Is it Andy" 

"No! Leave me alone Peter!" I yelled. I got up and grabbed my things and left. I was crying the whole way driving home. I saw his car in the driveway and I opened the door.

Right away I was slammed into the floor. He kicked me in the stomach one, two, three times. I just curled up in a ball crying. This can't be happening. It can't. I want Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update in a long time. I've been busy. Comment any ideas you have for the next chapter.


	12. The End Of All Things

I haven't seen Patrick for two weeks. He's called in a sub for the time causing me to worry. I know its cause of Andy. It has to be cause Patrick never misses classes. He loves his students to much to leave them. It's Monday so I came to class early since I have to go through the plans again. 

My phone vibrated so I grabbed it to check who it was. It was Tyler. 

From Tyler: Josh and I saw the light on in the music room

I had to reread the text again. The subs normally show up a minute before the bell rings. I quickly left the room and down the hall. I stood in front of the room that I use to enter all the time. 

I can see him through the window on the door. He was sitting on the piano bench just staring at the keys. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. 

"Patrick?" He didn't respond at all, but I saw his hand move to hs face.

"Are you okay?" I said walking to him.

"No. Don't come closer Pete. Please" he weakly said. 

"Why?" I said standing still. 

"Please, Pete. Just go back to the room" he said.

"No. I'm not going back till you look at me or tell me what's wrong"

I heard him sigh and he stood up and turned to face me. He had a cut on his lip and I can see his black eye since the make up he had on it was smeared do to him crying. 

"Patrick" I said walking to him and touching his lip softly causing him to whimper due to the pain. "Are you hurt any where else?" 

He lifted his shirt to revel the huge purple brusies all over his porcelain skin. I looked at him to see all the tears running down his face. "Patrick we have to go to the police" 

"No!" He said firmly. "We can't Pete. He'll kill me" 

"So it is Andy" I asked.

"Of course it is. I would never leave you Pete. I miss you so much Peter" He said pressing his face against my chest. I just stroked his hair as he silently cried. 

Then the door opened. Patrick pulled away and walked the other way so the person we walked in couldn't see his face. I tuned to see it was Stacy. 

"Hi, Mr. Wentz. I saw the light on so I assumed Mr. Stump is back" she said.

"Yeah uh. He's back just uh was talking to him" I told her. I can hear Patrick snuffle. Stacy heard and looked over to were he was at. 

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. You should go get some breakfast" I told her. She took the hint and left. 

"Patrick" I said walking over to him.

"I'm gonna go" he said grabbing his stuff. 

"What? You can't go back to that house" I said trying to stop him. I couldn't stand him getting more hurt.

"I have to. Andy doesn't know I came over here. The subs coming in soon" he said. 

"Patrick, please don't get more hurt" he just looked at me with sad eyes and then kissed me. Then he just left. I immediately called Tyler as soon as he left.

"Hello" he said.

"Tell Gerard to cover my class. You and Josh meet me in the parking lot" I told him before heading to my room to grabbed a couple of my things. Then I ran into the parking lot to see the couple. 

"Hey what's going on?" Josh asked. Just by looking at Tyler I was guessing he already knew.

"We have to save Patrick. Something bad is gonna happen" I said.

"How do you know exactly?" Tyler asked.

"Cause that kiss felt like the true last one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think is gonna happen in the next chapter. Sorry haven't updated in awhile. Been focused on my othe works. BTW I'm see Frank Iero on the 19th!!!


	13. Fuck The World

***Four Months Later***  
Tyler and Josh finally got married. Right now we were at the reception dancing and drinking away. I stood up and clinked my glass to get everyone's attention. 

"Hello. I'm Pete. I'm the lovely couples coworker and best man. I wasn't suppose to be the best man but here I am" Tyler just smiled at me sadly.

"So, uh, when I met these two they were the perfect couple. They just understood each other. I think every kid on campus see you guys as goals cause you guys are mine. So I just want to say that I'm really happy for you guys and hope you guys live a happy life together. By the way, I'm sure Patrick would of loved this." 

Everyone raised their glasses and said cheers. I just sat down and zoned out everything and everyone. I just found myself going back to that day when my life just got completely fucked up.

(Flashback)  
We got to Patrick's house and went to the door. Luckily I knew where the spar key was. I opened the door to hear Patrick. 

"Stop. Please" he begged. We headed up the stair and went to his bedroom. Andy was kicking Patrick who happened to be on the floor.

"Andy!" I yelled getting his attention. 

He looked at me and gave me a evil like grin. He bent down and lifted Patrick's chin to look at us. "Look, Patty. You're little ex and his shitty friends are here to try to save you" 

"Peter" Patrick said weakly. 

"It's okay now" I mouthed to him.   
"I think you know how this goes Andy" Tyler said. 

"No. I think I know how this goes" he lifted Patrick up and pulled a gun out, pointing it at his side. 

"Don't please. We can work this out" I said calmly. I really was freaking out, but I couldn't show that to him. 

"You know what. I don't need convincing. I don't need this piece of shit" With that being said he pulled the trigger. 

Patrick fell down holding on to his side. I ran to him while Josh and Tyler tackled Andy down. 

"Peter" Patrick said crying. "Pete it hurts" 

"I know baby. It's okay. Tyler's calling an ambulance" I said calmly.

I'm sure he can see the tears in my eyes. I had him laying down in my arms. I had my hands over his hands that was trying to stop all the blood pouring out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for causing you pain" he cried out.

"You didn't cause me no pain, Patrick" I said.

"Fuck Pete! It hurts so bad" he said crying hard.

"I know. I know baby. Let me see how bad it is" I said moving my hands that were covered in some blood. He slowly lifted his and I looked at the bloody hole in his side caused by the bullet. 

I took off my button up and put it on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. He was slightly glad that I decided to wear a band shirt today.

"Pete" he said weakly looking at me.

"What's wrong baby?" I said. 

"I love you" he said. He's breathing was getting slightly shallower.

"I know I love you to, Patrick"

"No, Pete" he lifted one of his shaking bloody hand to rest on my cheek. "I love you. I'm always gonna love you" 

"Me to Patrick. I'm gonna always love you" I kissed him and he kissed back. Then he stopped. He stopped kissing me and stopped breathing. 

I rested my forehead against his and finally started crying. I held his hand against my cheek wishing I can feel his warmth again. I was full on sobbing as I pulled his limp body closer to me. I leaned down and kissed his cold lips. 

"I love you. Forever and always"

(Flashback over)

I sat there watching Tyler and Josh having their first dance. That could of been us, but he had to pull the trigger. He killed the thing I loved the most. The person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. 

I looked over at the knife on the table. I promised to me I wouldn't. Not no more. I had to be strong for him. 

I grabbed the knife and twisted it looking at my refection in it. We were each others anchors. Always helping each other survive.

Now that I lost my anchor, I'm six feet underwater. I was drowning. I was dying inside. All it would take was one stab to the gut and I will be over. 

"I gotta make Patrick happy" 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I some what wanted you guys to just let your imagination decide what happens. Pete could of killed himself, cut himself, or just dropped the knife. 
> 
> So love you guys. I have a lot going on in my life right now so its hard for be to update on my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if I should continue.


End file.
